


In A Heartbeat

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were finally starting to go right again for Shaw. It didn't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For nbc_las and the prompt of a character seeing a ghost. Also for writers_choice, this is "Images on a roll of film."

It was surprising just how fast illusions departed, draining out of the body like lifeblood spilling unchecked onto the ground.

Daniel Shaw had believed—had the hubris to even _imagine_ —that he'd finally overcome the unresolved murder of his wife. He thought he'd found love again in Sarah Walker, whose combination of professionalism and genuine sweetness echoed Evelyn's own.

Then he found himself confronted with a video of Evelyn's murder. There was his wife—just as he remembered her, the sight of her so powerful that it nearly made him choke with longing. She moved with such lightness, such _energy_ , that he felt as if he could almost reach out and touch her. God, how badly he wanted to—he'd give anything to have her with him again.

Suddenly, she was being gunned down. The black-and-white footage couldn't blunt the horror of seeing her suddenly bleeding, falling, _gone_. So briefly resurrected, she was stolen again in a heartbeat, the shock of it compounded by finally knowing who had held the gun that killed her:

Sarah Walker.

All of Shaw's illusions died in that moment, right along with Evelyn. His love for Sarah was obliterated, his hard-won tranquility shattered in a single, violent breath.

Something inside him broke and twisted, erasing every remnant of the man he had just been. Instead, he became focused on a sole purpose, on the only thing that mattered anymore:

 _Revenge_.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
